


Blind

by RowenaMatthewJones



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, No Smut, Sad, Suicide Attempt, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:03:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowenaMatthewJones/pseuds/RowenaMatthewJones
Summary: "It was him, the pale skin, the white hair, yet all stained with red, not the bright cheerful color of his eyes but a sickening dark one that she was all too familiar with. She began to sob, whispering over and over, "we were so blind." "I was so blind."





	Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone, I am going through a major editing phase, so a lot of my stories are being reposted and improved. I didn't steal this! Anyway, I am a major Prussia and Hungary shipper, and I nearly cried when I wrote this. I think my sister was about to kill me, but please let me know of any grammar/ spelling mistakes. And please do review with questions, suggestions, comments etc...
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way, as much as I wish I did, I don't.

Hello Everyone, I am going through a major editing phase, so a lot of my stories are being reposted and improved. I didn't steal this! Anyway, I am a major Prussia and Hungary shipper, and I nearly cried when I wrote this. I think my sister was about to kill me, but please let me know of any grammar/ spelling mistakes. And please do review with questions, suggestions, comments etc...

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way, as much as I wish I did, I don't.

BING! The phone rang. Hungary groaned as she woke, "it's three in the morning! Who the hell is calling?!"

She dragged herself out of bed and over to the phone on the other side of the room. It was Prussia. Rolling her eyes, she began to walk back to her bed, there was no way she was dealing with that idiot this early in the morning. Unfortunately for her, the answering machine came on. What followed, would change her life forever.

Prussia's voice came through the speaker, but not in the obnoxious and high-pitched tone she was familiar with. His voice was cracked and raw, as if he had been...crying? "Hey Lizzie," he said, "I know that you are probably going to ignore this and probably delete it before you ever hear this, but I have to say something before… I'm sorry I called you this late, but Luddy's at Feli's and there is no one else in the house but me. And I'm sorry, I know that you hate me, I'm sorry I tried to ruin your life with Roddy and was always a jerk to you and him. It's just, you left me for him, and well... The truth was... that I loved you, I still love you, I loved you when we were kids and when we grew up. Even when you left me behind, you were my best friend, and my only love. I'm sorry I never told you, but I always was terrible at expressing myself. I was terrible at most thing to be honest. But If there was ever anything any truthful, anything worthwhile in my life, it was my love for you.

Hungary stood spellbound, stopped in the middle of the room. In a moment, she made to run to the telephone, but something stopped her that shook her to her very core. A sniffle came through the telephone, Prussia, the self-proclaimed most awesome person in the universe was crying. There was something terribly wrong with this situation, she could feel the wrongness, the danger. It hummed through the air, engulfing her.

He spoke again."I love you and have always loved you. I loved you when we were kids when I just found out you were a girl, I loved you when you left me for that bastard, I loved you when you hit me and told me you hated me, I loved you through the wars and through the tortures of Russia. I will always love you... But I am lonely so damned lonely! Ludwig is always with Feli, and I am not a nation anymore, I don't belong with you all. But you hurt the most, because you...you hate me. Ever since I was dissolved, I realized how alone I really was, and maybe, I deserve to be alone? Do you remember the Holocaust? I know you do, we all suffered. But do you know that I remember every death? Every little girl crying for their mother, every father begging to save his children, every person we killed, I know."

Hungary inhaled sharply. Those were memories she would rather bury.

"I knew one of us had to take the blame, and to save my little brother I would do anything. I took on the memories, the screams, the cries in my head echo every day, every waking hour is hell itself."

He broke down crying, and indeed she was crying too, the tracks of her tears glistening in the light of the moon from her window. But she could not move, why couldn't she move? At this moment, when he needed her most, she did nothing.

"You are in your Budapest apartment I am sure, your favorite, the one on top of that tall high rise. Well tomorrow, look out over that skyline and remember me. Remember me not as awesome, I'm not, but remember me as the man I truly was, because if you hear this, then you are the first to meet him."

The phone hung up. She stood still and silent and then in a moment was dressed. She grabbed her coat and began the long drive to Berlin.

She couldn't believe what she had just heard. He was Prussia, the awesome Prussia, he was proud, strong, indestructible. He was supposed to know people cared, he didn't need the affirmation of others. And yet... he thought she hated him. She had never exactly told him different, but she assumed he knew she cared.

Seven hours later, she drove up to his doorstep. She knocked on the door, waited for a moment and began to pound. An old woman sitting on the porch next door said, " he's gone into town the poor dear."

"What do you mean poor?" Hungary replied.

"He was crying as he went, I asked him if he was ok, he was always so polite to me, helping me fetch and carry, even drove me three hours to see my granddaughter in the hospital, he always had time for everyone. Anyway, he told me he was fine and was headed into the city to pick up some pizza."

"Thanks so much" Hungary replied.

"Your welcome, and dearie" she asked,"are you his girlfriend? I always said that whichever girl ended up with Gilbert would be the luckiest in the world."

"I should have been," she replied.

Hungary got into her car and began to drive to what she knew what was his favorite pizza place. She pulled up to the shop, it was closing, but she began to walk over anyway. Suddenly, she looked down the street, three police cars were parked at the foot of an eight story building, She began to walk over, dread building as she broke into a run. She broke through the police lines and her suspicions were confirmed when she saw a black body bag. A policeman ran up to her, "what is going on here!" He yelled. She broke from his grasp and ran to the bag, she unzipped it. It was him, the pale skin, the white hair, yet all stained with red, not the bright cheerful color of his eyes but a sickening dark one that she was all too familiar with. She began to sob, and as the policemen gathered around her, they could not move, they saw the extent of her grief, as she whispered over and over, "we were so blind."

"I was so blind."


End file.
